The etiology and pathogenesis of rheumatic and arthritic diseases remain obscure. Meanwhile the need continued for safer, better tolerated drugs which will slow the progress and alleviate the symptoms of these diseases. The 3-amino-5,6-diaryl-1,2,4-triazines of the present invention represent a novel class of nonsteroidal compounds useful in the treatment of the inflammatory processes.
The starting materials, intermediates and compounds of the invention are prepared by methods known to the art. The preparation of 5,6-diaryl-1,2,4-triazines is described by John G. Erickson in "The 1,2,3-And 1,2,4-Triazines, Tetrazines and Pentazines," The Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, Vol. 10, Interscience Publishers, Inc., New York, N.Y., 1956, Chapter II, pp 44-84. The preparation of the 3-amino-5,6-diaryl-1,2,4-triazines by means of the amine nucleophilic displacement of a labile group at the 3-position of a 3-substituted-5,6-diaryl-1,2,4-triazine is known to the triazine and related pyrimidine art [see J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 78, 217 (1956)]. Alternatively, the compounds of the invention may be prepared by the condensation of 3,3-disubstituted aminoguanidines with the appropriate benzils. 3-Dimethylamino-5,6-bis-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,2,4-Triazine is described by Polonovski and Pesson, Compt. Rend, 232, 1260 (1951); Chem. Abstr. 46, 514 d (1952).